8. TD:ESC - Półfinał 2
8. TD: Eurovision Song Contest - Półfinał 2 - Hartwall Areena - Helskinki - Finlandia ---- Na ekranach telewizorów europejskich widzów pojawia się oficjalne logo EBU oraz tegorocznego konkursu. Później, pojawia się widok z hali. Na krótko, gdyż po chwili pojawia się Opening Act. Reprezentant Finlandii na Konursie Piosenki Eurowizji 2014 - zespół Softengine. thumb|left|335 px Na scenie pojawiają się prowadzący - Helen i David. Helen & David: 'Good evening, Europe! ''Szał publiczności. 'Helen: '''Witamy w drugim pófłinale ósmej edycji Total Drama: Eurovision Song Contest! '''David: '''Mam na imię David, a to jest Helen i poprowadzimy dla was to show! Dzisiaj poznamy kolejnych finalistów tego konkursu. Z tego najobszerniejszego pófłinału w historii, bo wystąpi aż 22 krajów - tylko najlepsza dziesiątka zmierzy się z innymi najlepszymi w finale! '''Helen: '''Każdy z was może się przyczynić do awansu swojego faworyta. Wystarczy że po wszystkich występach każdy z was zagłosuje wysyłając sms, dzwoniąc lub głosując z oficjalnej aplikacji. '''David: '''So, let the Total Drama: Eurovision Song Contest begin! ''Schodzą ze sceny. Pojawia się pierwsza reprezentacja. center|500px thumb|center|335 px center|500px thumb|center|335 px center|500px thumb|center|335 px center|500px thumb|center|335 px center|500px thumb|center|335 px center|500px thumb|center|335 px center|500px thumb|center|335px center|500px thumb|center|335 px center|500px thumb|center|335 px center|500px thumb|center|335 px center|500px thumb|center|335 px center|500px thumb|center|335 px center|500px thumb|center|335px center|500px thumb|center|335 px center|500px thumb|center|335 px center|500px thumb|center|335 px center|500px thumb|center|335 px center|500px thumb|center|335 px center|500px thumb|center|335 px center|500px thumb|center|335 px center|500px thumb|center|335 px center|500px thumb|center|335 px 'Helen: '''Za nami już wszystkie występy! '''David: '''Tak! Czas otworzyć głosowanie! 5,4,3,2,1... EUROPE START VOTING NOW! ''Aplauz. 'Helen: '''W międzyczasie przypomnijmy sobie konkursowe piosenki. thumb|left|335 px '''David: '''Ostatnie chwile głosowania! 5,4,3,2,1...EUROPE STOP VOTING NOW! '''Helen: '''Gdy my będziemy podliczać głosy, na scenę zapraszamy jeszcze raz zespół Softengine w swoim nowym utworze - Yellow House! thumb|left|335 px '''David: '''Dziękujemy! Mamy już wyniki! ''Podchodzą do elektronicznej mównicy. 'Helen: '''Kolejność podawania finalistów jest przypadkowa. '''David: '''Pierwszym finalistą jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... '40px BIAŁORUŚ! Helen: Drugi finalista to... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 40px GRECJA! David: 'Kolejny finalista to... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... '40px ALBANIA! Helen: 'W finale wystąpi także... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... '40px IRLANDIA! David: 'Zobaczymy również kraj o nazwie... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... '40px SZWAJCARIA! Helen: 'Kolejny kraj z awansem to... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... '40px AZERBEJDŻAN! David: 'Siódmy kraj w finale to... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... '40px ŁOTWA! Helen: 'W finale wystąpi też... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... '40px CYPR! David: 'Przedostatni finalista to... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... '40px CZECHY! Helen: 'A ostatnim finalistą jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... '40px SAN MARINO! Na scenę wchodzą zwycięzcy. David: Gratulujemy! Do zobaczenia w finale! Kategoria:8. TD:ESC - Odcinki